Aventures
by Capitain Quark
Summary: Des aventuriers aguerris et solidaires. Une elfe perdue les mènera dans une nouvelle quête. Une armée d'araignées menaçant la région. Un étrange complot se met en place mélant drame, combat et prophéties. Suivez ces quatres héros vivant d'innombrables aventures.


SHIN

Notre archer n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleur endroit pour établir le camp. La nature que Shin aimait profondémment était magnifique, les nombreux arbres aux alentours émettaient un son doux et formaient parfois une musique, tel un orchestre s'accordant parfaitement pour son plaisir. La nuit était fraîche aujourd'hui ce qui le ravit encore plus. Shin étant un demi-élémentaire d'eau, un humain récussité par la grâce divine, il appréciait cette atmosphère rafraichissante.

Il posa les yeux sur son arc, en bois finement sculpté, il s'en servait tellement que lorsque sa main rencontrait son arme, le demi-élémentaire ne faisait qu'un avec lui. Il décida de se concentrer pour ressentir son lien puissant avec son élément. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra tout en vidant son esprit de toute distraction. Ces moments de méditation étaient important pour Shinddha, cela lui permettait d'oublier tout ses problèmes et de trouver un moment de paix. Il continua sa méditation pendant plusieurs minutes lorsqu'il entendit une voix l'appeler.

-Shin !

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et vit son ami Baltazar, de son nom complet Balthazar Octavius Barnabé qui est un nom beaucoup trop long et fastidieux, tout le monde préferait l'appeler Bob. Il regarda le visage fin de son compagnon de voyage avec ses cheveux bruns soyeux et sa barbe finement sculptée. Ses yeux étaient entourés de cernes, Bob étant un citadin, un si long voyage en fôret devait ne pas lui faire plaisir et il est vrai qu'ils étaient tous fatigués après un si long voyage. Balthazar portait une longue robe ample rouge qui, selon Bob, lui allait à ravir et dans lesquelles il avait investi ses dernières économies. Accompagné de ses deux couteaux finement ouvragés et de son baton de Pyromage, le magicien avait belle allure.

Shin leva les yeux, attendant la raison de cette interuption.

-Désolé de t'interrompre, s'excusa Bob. Je sais que tu n'aime pas trop qu'on te reveille quand tu médite comme ça mais il faut qu'on discute de notre prochaine destination.

L'archer se releva doucement, encore dans la transe de sa méditation.

-Je dois t'avouer que je n'y est pas trop reflechis, dit-il d'une voix calme. On verra plutôt ça quand Théo reviendra.

Le pyromage hocha les épaules en signe de son accord. Shinddha était presque sur que son compagnon avait déja une idée derrière la tête. Il respectait l'intelligence qu'a apporté son éducation d'érudit au sein de la Tour Rouge. Il parle beaucoup et n'est jamais en manque de question. De plus, ses éxperiences liées à la magie ont souvent été très utile à l'équipe et lors d'un débat ou d'une réflexion pour établir une stratégie, ses idées étaient toujours intéressantes à écouter.

Balthazar sortit de son paquetage une petite bouteille d'alcool qui était presque à moitié vide. Shin ne boit pas particulièrement mais comprenait l'envie de son ami de se faire plaisir. Il proposa un petit verre au demi-élémentaire mais celui-ci refusa poliment, il préferait avoir l'esprit clair. Cependant le visage de Bob se porta sur Grunlek, leur troisième compagnon, pour lui proposer également un verre. Celui-ci refusa aussi l'offre, il était occupé à faire un bilan de leurs reserves de nourriture.

Grunlek était plutôt grand pour un nain et avait cette carrure imposante qui est caractéristique à presque tout les nains. Il portait au dessus de sa tête une crête. Son visage aux traits forts et marqués contrastait totalement avec sa personnalité. Shin considérait Grunlek comme une des personnes les plus sages et humble qu'il ait pu connaître. Il était là, toujours à vouloir rendre service et à aider les autres et très souvent lors d'un désaccord dans le groupe, c'est son avis qui semblait le plus avisé. Ses habits lui correspondait parfaitement, une simple veste en cuir épais et un fin tissu en dessous pour se protéger du froid. Il avait eut il y a quelques temps une réelle passion pour la cuisine ce qui fit plaisir au groupe car la vie d'aventurier est dure et il est difficile de manger de bonnes choses en plein voyage.

Mais ce qui différenciait le plus Grunlek des autres nains, c'est bien son bras mécanique qui lui valut le surnom de Golem. Ce bras artificiel a toujours été sa plus grande force. Cependant, il est toujours resté discret sur les conditions de sa conception, ce que comprenait le groupe facilement car une telle technologie pourrait être dangereuse. La seule chose que le groupe savait à son propos, c'est qu'il se recharge grâce à des gemmes de pouvoirs qui sont ni plus ni moins que de la magie concentrée sous forme de cristal solide.

Le Golem à ranger la nourriture et à preparer leurs lits de fortune pour pouvoir se poser tranquillement.

-On devrait être à un jour ou deux de la ville la plus proche, intervint Grunlek. On pourra surement se fournir en vivres la-bas.

-Je dois bien vous avouer que je suis pressé de me trouver dans une bonne auberge, expliqua Bob.

-Parle pour toi, répondit Shin.

Balthazar émit un rire qui fit écho dans le camp.

-C'est normal toi t'es un élémentaire d'eau, la nature c'est ton truc. Excuse moi d'avoir été élevé dans un ville comme un citadin !

Le ton du magicien n'avait rien d'une invective envers l'archer mais plutôt d'une petite pique juste pour faire rigoler. C'était une des choses qui rendait Bob appréciable, il adorait plaisanter et faire quelques blagues de temps en temps. C'est en général un bon vivant.

Pour s'occuper en attendant le retur de Théo, Shin eut l'idée de s'entraîner à materialiser des objets en glace grâce à ses pouvoir de demi-élémentaire. Il tenta de se connecter avec son élément et visualisa précisément l'objet qu'il souhaitait réaliser. Une image des coutelas finement forgés que Bob a sous sa robe parvint immédiatement dans son esprit et il sentit la glace se matérialiser et prendre forme en à peine une demi seconde dans ses mains. Il regarda le résultat et eut l'objet escompté. Il avait appris assez avec Grunlek l'art de l'artisanat pour savoir sculpter des objets fins et précis en peu de temps.

Pendant ce temps, Grunlek préparait à manger pour tout le groupe. Une douce odeur se dégageait de la viande qu'il faisait cuire avec des aromates et quelques légumes. Shin avait réussi à chasser un lapin pendant leur voyage dans la Fôret d'émeraude. Il respectait la nature plus que personne mais il savait aussi reconnaître que la chasse est une relation avec la nature comme une autre. L'homme chassait les animaux comme les animaux chassaient les hommes, c'est quelque chose de lié.

Balthazar, quand à lui, relatait leurs aventures sur son mémoire comme à son habitue. C'est quelque chose qui venait de son statut d'érudit. Et comme tout bon érudit qui se respecte, il notait tout ce qu'il faisait dans un mémoire. Bob regardait des baies rose qu'il avait découvert en chemin, il essayait surement de découvrir ses spécificités. Il se retourna vers Shinddha.

-Tu as une idée de ce que ça peut-être ? demanda le magicien.

-Envoie, fit l'archer.

Il attrapa la baie rose et essaya de savoir ce que c'était. Il regarda son odeur, sa texture et enfin il trouva.

-C'est une baie de Kharsia, fit Shin en lui renvoyant la baie. Elle peut te donner un regain d'énergie en cas de fatigue. Il y a beaucoup de vitamines dedans.

Le pyromage fronça les sourcils tout en continuant de regarder Shin.

-Tu aurais pas pu me le dire avant ?

-En même temps tu ne m'as jamais demandé, rétorqua-t-il.

Balthazar continua de grogner dans son coin en signe de mécontentement tandis que Grunlek se posa entre les deux hommes pour y déposer une assiette pleine de nourriture.

-Vous trouvez pas que Théo prend un peu trop de temps pour faire son tour de garde.

En effet, cela faisait déja cinq bonnes minutes que le Paladin aurait du revenir.

Bob, nullement inquiet, haussa les épaules et répondit.

-Je serais vous je ne m'inquieterais pas trop. Théo a surement du faire plus que nécessaire comme d'habitude.

Il avait raison. Théo est un Paladin et un Inquisiteur de l'église de la Lumière, il a reçu l'équivalent d'un entrainement militaire et ses tours de gardes étaient toujours faits avec précision. Shin sourit à l'idée de leur ami continuant son tour de garde pendant que eux mangeaient ici tranquillement.

L'ambiance était plutôt calme, la fatigue pesait sur tout le groupe qui était pressé de dormir. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas lourds venir vers eux, sûrement Théo revenant de son tour de garde.

Théo sortit de l'ombre. Le Paladin de la Lumière revetait une armure de plates épaisse qui fut forgée dans les églises inquisitoriales de la Lumière avec un bouclier gigantesque sur son dos affublé du symbole de son église. Théo a des cheveux noirs et cours avec une peau blanche et un visage determiné, mais parfois dur. Dire qu'il est fonceur est un euphémisme, Théo n'hésite à foncer droit dans la mélée dès que c'est nécessaire. Il est aussi connu pour son impatience, son franc-parler et sa détermination. En effet, il n'hésite à faire ce qu'il y a faire, quand il faut le faire. Malgré tout cela, Le jeune homme reste pour Shin un homme du peuple, il n'hésite pas à aider toute personne en danger et à se débarasser du moindre danger menacant la population.

Lorsque Shinddha put enfin voir son ami correctement, il s'aperçut qu'il tenait dans ses bras une jeune femme qui semblait en mauvais état. L'Inquisiteur la posa sur un de leur sacs de couchage, provoquant l'attention de tout les membres du groupes qui commençaient à se rassembler autour de la jeune femme.

Maintenant que la jeune femme est allongée, l'élémentaire d'eau réussissait à mieux voir son visage. C'était une elfe avec une peau soyeuse et des yeux noisettes avec une chevelure grise coiffée en natte. Elle semblait fiévreuse et très malade.

Plusieurs heures passèrent afin de laisser tout le groupe se reposer sans pour autant dormir et pour laisser tranquille la jeune fille quelques temps. Bob proposa d'examiner son corps afin de determiner son mal, Shinddha, en fouillant ses affaires, remarqua une épée courte qui n'avait visiblement pas beaucoup d'ornements et semblait être forgée en un seul bloc. Ce n'était pas une épée de garnde qualité, le métal est gondolé par certains endroits. L'Archer était presque sur que c'est surtout une épée de survie, elle n'avait pas été faite pour un usage précis. Il y aperçut également des symboles qui lui étaient familiers, c'était des symboles faisant comprendre que cette personne chérissait la nature autant que lui.

Il reposa l'épée doucement et la jeune elfe saisit la main de Shin qui essaya de la rassurer du mieux qu'il put. Il regarda Bob continuant d'éxaminer l'Elfe, celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Théo décida de refaire un tour pour voir si la créature qui lui a infligé cela, si c'est bien une créature, ne revienne pas.

-Tu as pu déterminer ce qui la rongeait ?

-Oui, répondit le Pyromage. Je pense que c'est un mal d'origine magique. J'ai repérer de la magie de type druidique émanant d'elle. Si c'est une maladie ou quelque chose de naturel, elle aurait pu facilement s'en débarasser. Mais il n'y a pas que ça, je sens un lien magique entre elle et d'autres êtres vivants, je ne suis pas sur, peut-être avec des animaux...

Tout cela semblait faire sens avec les conclusions de l' laissa Balthazar dans ses réflexions et se diriga vers Théo qui revenait.

-J'ai trouver plusieurs parchemins qui lui appartenaient surement, explique celui-ci en levant les dits parchemins. Je n'arrive pas à en déchiffrer le sens. Peut être que Bob pourra faire quelque chose.

Le Paladin semblait se diriger vers le sac de couchage quand un cri énorme détonna de sa gorge. Il hurlait comme si sa chair se déchiquetait. L'Inquisiteur tourna et se retourna pour pattes et ses essayer d'identifier la créature. Shinddha put voir voir une araignée monstrueuse avec ses huits pattes et sa bouche munie de mandibules. Une araignée n'aurait jamais été un problème en temps normal, le seul problème, c'est que l'araignée était quatre fois plus grosse que la normal.


End file.
